A Broken Wolf
by BrokenWollf
Summary: This story is about two very unlike wolves meeting and becoming friends through hardship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I look up at the howling rock, the sound of howls echoing through the Valley. The moon light shining bright over all the wolves. I watch as couples get together to sing their sweet song. I sigh. I want to be up there on that rock with a mate of my own, but I've always been alone. I guess I've always just kept to myself, observing in silence. My thoughts flowing as they always do, I find myself distracted.  
"What are you doing all alone?" I hear a soft voice behind me and turn to see the most beautiful sight. Mariah.  
"I...I...uhhhhh. I'm just enjoying the view" I reply in a soft tone, trying not to stare at the gorgeous wolf in front of me.  
"Come on Devon, I see you up here every time the moonlight howl takes place."  
I take a moment to swallow my nervousness as I see another wolf approach.  
"Galileo" I whisper to myself in a softly angry tone. Galileo looks at Mariah.  
"What are you doing here with this useless Omega?" He says to Mariah.  
"Let's get out of here babe." He says .  
"I'll see you around Devon, I have a date to attend to." Mariah and Devon walk away to the howling rock as I try to contain the pain inside myself. Mariah is with this douche Alpha, who does nothing but treat us Omegas like trash. She deserves better. I watch them walk up the hill till they disappear and I let out a deep growl and scream.  
"It's so unfair!"  
"What's unfair Devon?" I jump at the sound of my mothers voice.  
"Uhhh, nothing Mother. I... Was just speaking to myself." I put on my best poker face and hope my Mom doesn't see the sadness in my eyes.  
"Whatever you say honey, your Dad and I are going to the rock to howl, we'll be back soon. I left some caribou in the back of the den for you."  
"Thanks Mom." I reply as her and my father walk up the hill to howling rock. I hear my belly grumble so I start down the path to our den. As I enter the den I immediately notice the sweet smell of the meat left behind for me. I approach my food and look at it. My stomach craves the caribou, but my heart weighs heavy. No matter how hungry I am, I can't bring myself to eat. I crawl slowly to the area of the den where I sleep and close my eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I quickly wake as a I hear a piercing scream. I get to my feet quickly and look around the den, my heart beating a mile a minute. I hear feint sounds of struggle just outside the den. I stand still in fear. I don't know whether to stay in here or to help. I'm only an Omega... I see a shadow quickly dart by the entrance of the den. I want to move, but being to scared to I just stand. I don't know how long I've been standing like this, paralyzed. Relief comes as I hear the voices of my parents. I lay down and curl up, hoping my parents don't notice how late I'm up. I hear a wolf approach me, and feel a light kiss on my forehead.  
"Sleep well sweetie."

A/N hey guys. This is my first story, so please give constructive criticism as I haven't written in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Devon's POV

I open my eyes, the bright sun shines through the entrance of the den. The first thing in my mind is Mariah and how beautiful she looked last night. Her deep green eyes, and beautiful blonde fur. Her image is always in my mind, a picture glued to the inside of my eyelids. I stand, stretching my body in the process. I shake my grey fur of the dust it had collected while I slept. I start on my way out the den to the lake, I navigate through the den, trying not to wake my parents. I exit the den and immediate squint as the sun hits my sensitive eyes. I pass by other wolves as I make my way to the lake, not stopping to make any conversation. All of them are Alphas as most Omegas are still asleep this early. Not many people know about the lake I'm going to. It's just at the edge of the territory, surrounded by huge mountains. No Alphas see any reason to patrol the area as the mountains are to treacherous to maneuver. I push some bushes aside to reveal the lake and slowly walk into the cold water until it reaches the bottom of my belly. I dip my whole body into the water and scrub the dirt from my fur. I watch as the dirt particles flow down a connecting river that runs through our territory and to the other lake. A great water fall on the mountain supplies us with our water. I walk out of the water and look over myself, my fur shinning in the sun. I smile knowing that I'm clean. I start to leave and head towards the feeding ground as I hear a voice behind me.  
"Where are you going you useless Omega?"  
I turn around to see Galileo and his two friends beside him. Ryan on his left, and Brandon on his right.  
"Just to the feeding grounds to wait for breakfast." I reply.  
"You know if it was up to me, you filthy Omegas wouldn't get anything to eat." Galileo replies.  
"And that's why you don't lead this pack." I reply in an annoyed tone.  
"Was that an insult Omega?!" Galileo looks straight at me with a nasty and evil look on his face.  
"Grab him! Lets teach this Omega a lesson!" Ryan and Brandon follow Galileo's order and swiftly grab my legs to hold me down.  
"Let me go!" I yell.  
"Shut up you fag!" Galileo yells and kicks me in the stomach. I yelp and struggle to get free but the Alphas strength is to strong.  
"You think you're so much better than me don't you? Well you're nothing but a lonely adopted freak!" Galileo throws his paw and my face, cutting it open with his claws, and proceeds to continually kick me until I can barely breathe. Ryan and Brandon let me go as I curl up into a ball of pain on the ground, and the three of them leave laughing. I feel my eyes well up, and tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I try to move but I feel many sharp pains in my chest.  
I pray that none of my ribs are broken. I try again, this time slower. I'm able to stand but the pain is immense. I walk to the lake and lay down in the cold water to soothe my pain. All I can think about is Galileo and his friends. They are the three best Alphas in the pack. Everyone thinks they're so great. But they're just a big bunch of bullies. I feel a warmth on my chest and I look down at the crystal necklace around my neck. I close my eyes and imagine a blue light starting in my naval and spreading through my body. I open my eyes, the crystal glowing an electric blue. I feel it's energy spread through me, healing my ribs and the cuts on my face. I walk out of the lake and lay down in the sand, sobbing.  
"Why do they do this to me?!" I ask angrily to myself.

Mariah's POV

I walk down the dirt patrol path and listen to the sounds of the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees. This place is so peaceful. So balanced. I look down at the dirt path. All the plants and grass that used to be there is gone from all the wolves that patrol our territory. I look around the forest and observe the nature.  
"Hey Mariah!" I turn to see my Omega friend Adam running towards me. He slows as he gets closer and is soon walking besides me.  
"Adam, you know Omegas aren't allowed on the patrol path." I say to him.  
"I know, but I wanted to talk to you." Adam smiles at me and I smile back. Adam is one of the sweetest guys I know. I was surprised when he had told me he had never had a girlfriend.  
"Well what did you want to talk about?" I reply.  
"Well... You see, I like this person and..." Adams expression changes.  
"What is it Adam? Who do you like?" I ask.  
"Well..."  
"Tell me Adam, who is she?" Adam looks at me.  
"That's just it... He's a he..."Adam looks down at the ground and stops walking. I stop beside him.  
"What's his name?!" I ask.  
"...Devon."

A/N ok, another short chapter. But they'll get longer as I go; promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Adam's POV

"Devon?!"  
I feel my heart grow heavy as Mariah says his name, like he's some sort of freak.  
"Adam, Devon's...well...unique, I guess. He's a good guy and all, but he never talks really, he just sits around all day with this plain look on his face. It's kind of sad." Mariah turns her head to look at me.  
"I know... But he just has this... Energy about him. He's... Mysterious... and... Cute. But he's always keep to himself. I want to get to know him, he seems like a nice guy." I reply to Mariah.  
"I guess... But you know how strict the rules are around here Adam. Omegas can't even marry Alphas. Imagine the packs reaction to two guys going out." Mariah replays in a serious tone.  
"You think I haven't thought about that already Mariah? My heart knows what it wants, and it wants Devon. I'm not going to let the stupid pack laws get in the way. Love is love." I reply. Mariah is silent as we reach the end if the patrol path.  
"Just think about it, okay?" She says as she walks away to finish her Alpha duties. I'm left to myself to think and fantasize about Devon.

Cody's Pov (on top of the highest mountain in the territory)

"Galileo, we can't keep this up much longer. Someone's going to find out, she's going to tell someone."  
I sit on the hard dirt ground next to my brother Brandon.  
"Cody's got a point you know. If she tells anyone, the pack leader will throw you out, or worse... Kill you." Galileo turns to face the both if us, the light reflecting of his dark blue fur.  
"We are not leaving, not until that freak gets what he deserves, and we'll take care of the bitch, we'll make sure she will never speak again." I look at my brother in silence as he opens his mouth.  
"Galileo this has gone to far. In the beginning we were just having fun. But it's not right to go around hurting people like this. If you're going to continue this, I'm not going to be a part of this..." After my brother speaks I see Galileo frown.  
"Don't make me do this Brandon." Galileo turns till he is face to face with my brother.  
"I'm not making you do anything Galileo, these are all your choices."  
Galileo clenches his paw.  
"Well if that's the way it's going to be.." Galileo raises his paw and in a flash slashes open my brothers throat.  
"Noooooooo!" I scream and run to my brothers side as he chokes on his own blood, thrashing about.  
"What have you done!" I scream at Galileo. He smiles.  
"Only what needed to be done young Cody." I turn back to my brother his body laying motionless. I start to sob as blood continues to drain from my dead brother's neck, staining the ground around him.  
"Brandon..."

Devon's POV

I awake on the soft dirt near the lake. I stand slowly and walk over to the water. I look at my reflection and the three new scars across my face. I growl and smack the water angrily. Galileo. I would tear him limb from limb if I had the chance. I look down at my crystal which is now cloudy and grey instead of its normal clear color. I sigh. It's a long journey to the cave, and if I don't recharge my crystal I won't be able to heal. I look at the thick forest and decide the trip is worth it.

Mariah's POV

I walk trough the thick grass away from the hunting grounds, disappointed in myself for not coming back with a caribou. As I walk I can hear light steps behind me. I stop fearing the worst. Before I can turn to look I am tackled to the ground.  
"Hey baby." I look up to see Galileo smiling at me. I struggle to get free but Galileo just continues to hold me firmly against the ground.  
"Galileo, get off me!" I scream.  
"Not this time baby, you aren't getting away like you did the night of the howl." I can feel Galileo growing hard against my belly.  
"Galileo, don't do this!" I plead. He raises his paw and slaps me across the face.  
"I swear if you scream one more time I'll slit your throat and fuck your dead body." I bite my lip as I feel Galileo enter me. I claw into the ground trying not to scream as Galileo pumps into me.  
"ahhhh." A small groan escapes my muzzle. Galileo leans down and whispers in my ear.  
"That's right, take it bitch, take it like a dirty whore." Galileo pumps faster and harder. Unable to control myself my fluids bust out of me and I let out a moan of pleasure. I can feel Galileo's seed fill me to the brim. As he pulls out our juices mix together on the ground in a huge puddle.  
"Now you aren't going to tell anyone about this are you?" He says to me.  
"No." I reply softly.  
"I didn't quite hear you there babe."  
"No!" I reply in a sob.  
"Good, now go clean yourself up, you look like shit." Galileo says as he throws me aside and walks away. I curl up into a protective ball and close my eyes tightly, hoping this is all just a dream.


	4. Chapter 4 (The Enchantment)

Chapter Four

Devon's POV

I walk up the long dirt path beside the mountain. The sky is grey and the terrain is rough. Dense fog hovers around me, the tress are dead and dying. Small torches ignite my way as I walk down the rock path, each torch going out after I pass it. The crystal on my neck glows a faint white, the light helping to protect and guide me. The energies are very strong here, I can feel it pulse trough me in each step. I feel the energy increase, becoming a loud boom inside me until I reach the cave entrance. As I enter I observe the glowing green color of crystals scattered across the wall; some as big as my leg. As I walk deeper into the cave the energy dampens and turns into a light hum, flowing through my entire body and being. I approach a puddle of water, and check behind me to make sure no one has followed me. This must be a secret and silent affair of peace and love, to invoke the energy of the ancient ones.  
"Magna et potentes, et occasionem hanc petram sanitas possunt pace mihi benedictionem! So mote it be!"  
I drop the crystal into the puddle. It begins to bubble with steam and glow a light blue, my crystal beginning to illuminate. The bubbling in the puddle stops, the water is clear and so is my crystal. I pull out the crystal by it's silver necklace and re-attach it around my neck. I feel the crystal's vibrations attune to mine. I turn and begin to walk out of the caves, the sky is clear and the sun is shinning. As I walk along the path the fogs clears, and the once dead barren ground around me flourishes. The trees grow leaves and become healthy, the ground grows grass and flowers that bloom. I exit the path through a bush that separates for me. As I approach the lake I notice something is wrong. At the edge of the lake I see Mariah sitting and sobbing.

A/N sorry for such a short chapter guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Devon's POV

I approach the lake silently, as I get closer I notice a black furred wolf beside her.  
"It's okay Mariah, he can't hurt you now that I'm with you." The black wolf spoke silently. I decide to speak.  
"Mariah?" I ask. Both wolves turn to look at me. Mariah turns and whispers something to the wolf, he proceeds to stand and walk to me.  
"Adam?" I ask as he gets closer. Adam smiles.  
"Hey Devon. Mariah told me she wanted some alone time." Adam says to me. I look at Mariah and my heart hurts as I see her tears run down her checks.  
"Come on Devon, lets give her some time alone." Adam says to me.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? She looks really upset." I reply.  
"She'll be fine Devon. It's for the best. I know Mariah more than anyone." I look at Adam, his black fur shinning in the moonlight.  
"Here, there's a place I want to show you." Adam begins to walk, and before I follow I take one last look at Mariah.

Cody's POV

I sit in the back of my den, curled into a tight ball. The death of my brother hangs over me like a thick smog. I've had to lie to everyone, telling them Brandon's just away, off on a vacation and he'll be back. My tears roll down my checks, because I know the truth. Galileo killed my brother, and saw it happen right in front of me. I can still remember the noises Brandon made as he chocked on his own blood, the fear and pain on his eyes. I remember Brandon look at me, as if screaming for help silently. I keep telling myself that this isn't real, that it's all just a dream and I'll wake up soon. But deep down inside I know it's not. This is real, and there's no going back.

Galileo's POV

I stand proudly a top howling rock, I can still feel myself inside Mariah, they way our juices mixed and the way it smelled; the power I felt, so intoxicating. I fantasize about what to do next, the things I'll do to that bitch. Things that will scar her and stay with her until the day I hold her down and slit her throat. I'll bathe in her blood and fuck her dead body until its old and rotten.  
"Hey!" I hear someone call from behind me.  
"Oh, young Cody. I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." I smile at the young wolf.  
"You know we could do great things together you and I." I look at Cody and wait for a response.

Cody's POV

"You killed my brother Galileo, you shouldn't have done that..." I look Galileo straight in the eyes, pure rage inside me.  
"Well if you wish to suffer the same fate as your brother." Galileo replies and walks towards me.  
"Even if you kill me Galileo, you can't escape fate. My grandmother told me the prophecies, and you'll get what you deserve." I growl and circle Galileo till my back feet are at the edge of the howling rock.  
"Tell me about this prophecy then." Galileo replies.  
"I'm not telling you and I'm not letting you have the joy of killing me either." I finish my sentence and push myself off the rock. I fall and fall smashing into the sides of the hill feeling my limbs break. I hit the ground with a hard thud. I look at myself, mangled and bleeding from my mouth. I can see my bones sticking out of my legs and I moan in pain. I feel my body getting cold, and every second my breaths become shorter. The last thing I see, is my brother standing beside me. I close my eyes and accept sweet death.

Adam's POV

I can't help but look at Devon as he walks beside me, his grey fur, and hazel eyes glistening. The path below us ends and in front of us stands a huge tree.

Devon's POV

As I walk towards the tree with Adam I begin to feel its energy. Very grounding and natural, very old as well.  
"Well this is it. It's the oldest tree in all of the park. There were always these stories I heard about. Apparently the tree contains the whole history of the park in its trunk, along with a prophecy. The prophecy goes that one day a very great and powerful wolf will rise up against an evil tyrant and rid the park of all evil, while redeeming himself. It is said that after a union will formed between two wolves that will bring good luck and fortune upon the park for 100 years. " I look at Adam after he finished telling me the prophecy, and I feel something inside me, a force that seems to pull me towards Adam. I look at him as he looks back at me.  
"What're you staring at?" Adam asks me and I look away.  
"N...nothing." I blush beneath my fur.  
Adams walks up beside and I lift my head and look into his beautiful and bright green eyes, and then. He kisses me. I feel his soft fur press against my chest and I kiss him back. My heart fills with warmth and I feel our energies unite. Each second we spend pressed together kissing is magical and breathtaking. I allow myself to fall into the grass with Adam on top of me. We continue to kiss for the longest time. Our lips separate and we stare into each others eyes. I lay on my back with a surprised look on my face. Adam turns his head away.  
"I...I...I'm sorry..I just..." Adam stutters. I loom up at him.  
"No...don't be sorry." I grabbed Adam by his waist and pulled him back and kissed him.

Mariah's POV

I sit staring at the water of the lake, the horror of the other night still stuck in my mind. I try to calm my sobs and soften them. My mind just keeps going back to that dark place..; part of me, enjoyed it. It was terrifying and horrifying but there was still that primal part of me that enjoyed it, and that was the worst part. I look around feeling something. I see a separation in the bushes and decide to explore. I push the bushes aside and walk down a beautiful  
Path, surrounded by tress and flowers, I felt a feeling of love and peace. The breeze blew softly and gentle. I approach the entrance to a cave surrounded by crystals glowing a light green. Then, I hear a voice behind me.  
"Mariah..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mariah's POV

I quickly turn around, trying to find the body to the voice I heard.

"Who's there?" I shout. There is no answer. I turn to the path ahead of me and see a gold dust floating in the air leading into the cave. I enter slowly and look around. There are many symbols carved into the walls around me, as well as drawings. In the middle of the cave is a silver bowl filled with water. There are five candles surrounding the bowl in a pentagon formation. The one to the north a white candle, east is red, south blue, west green. I look into the water of the bowl and it begins to get cloudy. I see an image of Devon, but something's off. Devon's image begins to change into that of a human. I gasp and step back from the bowl, and run from the cave, back to the lake.

Devon's POV

I stop kissing Adam and he lays his head on my chest and nuzzles into my fur. I enjoy the feeling of finally being with someone. I look up into the blue sky and smile for the first time in a long while.

Galileo's POV

I walk the patrol path, looking for Mariah. The sun just beginning to set. I hear growling noises coming from behind me. I'm suddenly engulfed in cloud of black smog, which proceeds to find its way down my throat and into me. I've become it's prisoner now.

"Finally..."

A/N sorry for the short chapter, my minds off today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

(A short while after Chapter Six)

Adam's POV

I walk slowly down the dirt path in front of me. Fog floated around the thick forest. This path has always freaked me out before, but it looks especially creepy tonight. As I walk down the path I get an odd feeling that I'm being watched. I stop and quickly look around me, to see nothing but trees. I feel my heart beat elevate as my breathing gets intense. I hear odd deep noises from every angle around me, I begin to run as quick as I can towards my den. The world seems to pass by me in frames, the only thing I know is that I must begin to see, to see the evil, and protect myself.

Devon's POV

I sit calmly in my cave, being left in a very euphoric state after being with Adam. I walk down the cave paths till  
I reach a huge room full of scratches across the walls. I approach a certain spot on the wall and put down another scratch. I back away from the wall a begin to add up the marks. 16 years...  
"I must have lost track of time..." I came here only two years ago and now I'm almost towards the end... Until... Well until I become myself again. I start to feel slight panic, but I promise to myself to keep Mariah and Adam safe till then.

Mariah's POV

I lay in my den, still thinking about my earlier experience. What if it was just me seeing things, but what if what I saw was true, or will come true... I remember my grandmother talking about elders who used bowls of water to see into the future. I sigh and lay my head down.

Adam's POV

I lay in my den, terrified. I'm being exposed to all these new feelings and emotions; it's like I could tap into the energies of the world with my mind. I can feel centers in my body buzzing with warmth, and my lips are the warmest. All I can think about is Devon and all the relief I felt when I kissed him, it was like he stole my pain away from me, but there is something else. I feel so different, so... open. I can feel the world around me in such a different way. I can also  
feel something else out there, something dark, something evil...  
I close my eyes and hope to get some sleep.

Devon's POV

I walk around my cave, inspecting my magical objects to make sure they are safe. I can feel an odd presence, but I feel like I've felt it before. I walk down each corridor inspecting everything, and I find nothing missing or broken. In desperation I decide to go to my scrying bowl. I look into the bowl, it becoming cloudy. I begin to see the image of a box, I look at the writing on the top.  
"Daemon lapidem". I immediately recognize the box and run to my room. I search through many cabinets and finally find the box, I open to find the ruby inside glowing a bright red, and it contains a black cloud in it.  
"No.. There's no way they found me..." I stare at the stone in complete silence.

Adam's POV (Dream)

I stand near the ancient tree, I see the engravings on it glowing. I hear a voice of a female in the distance. I see a black wolf in the field. I quickly run after this unknown wolf. She stops near a grave and begins to cry. I approach the wolf and the grave, I see the look of the wolf crying and recognize her.  
"Mom?" I ask.  
"Is it you? MOM!" I shout and she can't hear me. I feel a human hand on my shoulder, I quickly turn to face a beautiful woman dressed in white.  
"We are sorry Adam, but something was taken long ago, and something must be taken now." She lets go of my shoulder.

I wake up in a sweat and horrible nausea. I get up and vomit.  
"What... What's happening to me?"

A/N there you go. Chapter seven. Hope you guys like it. Going to be working on eight ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N just finished seven and I felt like continuing. :)

Adam's POV

I sit in the corner of my den for hours, looking into the shadows, convinced I can see things moving in them. My vision is clouded and blurry. I have this pure sense that evil is lurking, just outside my den. I hear the crushing of leaves from footsteps. A dark figure emerges at the entrance if my den.  
"Hello Adam." I hear the deep voice speak to me.  
"What do you want?!" I ask scared and angry.  
"Well, you see Adam, me and my friends of the shadows here have been watching you, for quite some time now. I was quite surprised when I heard that no-one had told you." The dark wolf walks towards me and stops just a few feet away.  
"When who didn't tell me what!?" I ask.  
"The prophecy Adam. You are a crown price, you have unbelievable power inside of you. Whether you believe me or not, you were born with these powers. You're supposed to be a hero, and bring peace to this land. But the other prince, well... He owes us a debt. He made an alliance with us long ago. He's been alive a lot longer than you'd think. But he betrayed us! To become one with the good and light. He was a fool! We could give him so much more power than those peacekeepers!" The dark wolf finishes.  
"What does his debt have to do with me?!" I ask.  
"You see, you are someone very precious to him, and we need some leverage." The shadows reach up through the floor and grab me.  
"What are you doing?!" I scream in rage.  
"We are so sorry Adam... Oh! Wait, we're not! Hahahaha." The dark wolf laughs loudly as the shadows grab my limbs and begin to pull on me. I scream in pain and my flesh begins to rip from my bones, my ligaments and arteries tearing and spraying blood across the walls. The pain engulfs me, all I can feel is the tears and blood pouring from my torso. I lay in agony as I bleed out slowly.

Devon's POV

I wake up to a horrible pain from my heart. It burns and becomes to intense for me to move. I thrash about, unable to scream. It suddenly stops, leaving me exhausted and my crystal glowing a bright red. I get up and immediately take the crystal off my neck into the water. The water in the silver bowl boils and the flames of the candles expand till they almost reach the ceiling. I feel my pain die as the bubbling goes down.  
"Something's horribly wrong." I speak to myself.  
"I have to make sure Mariah and Adam are safe!" I quickly exit the cave and run down the path, noticing that the trees are burning and on fire. I exit the bushes and dodge the rocks and logs, running as fast as I can to Mariah's den. I approach it and immediately run inside, startling Mariah.  
"Devon! What are you doing! Get away!" She screams at me in tears.  
"It's okay Mariah, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Mariah looks at me for a second.  
"You're not one of them?" She asks.  
"One of who?!" I reply.  
"A human!" She shouts. I stare at Mariah for a moment. I think for something to say.  
"No. Well not right now. But we need to go check on Adam. Something bad is going on out there, I can feel it. There's a fire and I'm worried about him. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him..." Mariah looks at me.  
"Okay." She replies. "But we have to hurry." She adds.  
"Come on!" I say and grab her paw. We get out of the den and make our way towards Adam's den. As we approach Adam's den I can feel the power I felt before, getting stronger.  
We reach his den and enter. Mariah and I stand and look at the horror in front of us. Mariah grabs me and shoves her face into my chest, sobbing. I look at the body parts of Adam strewn across the den, his intestines stuck to the walls by the thick blood. Then, I feel it. I push Mariah away and grab my head, screaming in pain. Mariah looks at me with horror in her face. I fall to the ground as my bones crack and rearrange. My hind kegs turn into humans legs, and my front legs into human arms. A dark purple robe materializes and drapes itself around me. Mariah lays at the edge of the entrance of the den, terrified. I see her grow even scared her as she looks behind me. I turn around to be face to face with a middle aged man in a suit.  
"Remember me?" He asks as he puts his finger to my chest causing me to fall backwards and hit the back of the den.  
"It was a shame you left us Max." He says to me.  
" I only left you because you're pure evil, all you want is for everything on this Earth to be destroyed!" I shout.  
I put my arms to wall and I levitate upwards into a standing position.  
"You may be powerful Max. But not powerful enough to beat me." The man says.  
"I might not be powerful enough, but they are." A man and a woman appear behind him, dressed in white.  
"Noooooo!" The man screams.  
"I've been waiting a long time for this." I say.  
"Your rein of terror has gone on long enough Ivan. You must go back to the hell you came from." The woman picks up her arm and a huge blast of white light emits from her hand, striking Ivan. Ivan begins to turn to ash in a ball of blue flames, and then, they all vanished.

A/N what's going to happen next?!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Devon's POV

The dust clears, I look around at the new barren terrain. Every tree, every bush, burnt to coal, every wolf dead. I turn to look at the cave. I watch as Adam's body decomposes, the ashes floating away as gold dust. I turn to the corner where Mariah laid, the corner is empty. I feel a huge sense of despair come over me. My lover, my friend. Gone. A tear falls from my left eye, it hits the ground and soaks into the soil. The tear spreads into the surrounding area and the trees begin to smolder and turn to ash, the bodies of the wolves  
disintegrate. I pull my cloak over myself and head towards my cave. Each step I make turning the ground beneath me hot and red. I feel a warmth start in my belly and spread through me, my bones feel as if they're on fire. I feel so enraged and powerful. My vision blurs and as it returns to normal I begin to see the dark energies floating around me, not harming me but healing me. I release a deep breath as the feeling of euphoria spreads through me. My robe begins to change its colors, from grey to black. I feel my blood pump through me like lava. One, Two, three... My heart beats and I feel myself return to normal, the dark energies absorb themselves trough my body, and unite with the good. Creating something even more powerful than anything I felt before. My debt was payed in blood, and now the deal was sealed, the demon inside me lives. I feel it's energies float up and down my chakras, balancing and empowering them, eventually dissipating in my crown. The demon is now under my control, I have it's power, I own it's soul, that was the deal that has now been finished. I approach the lake and arrive in front of the entrance to my cave, the bushes and trees dead. I walk into the cave and it rumbles, the crystals on the walls crack and begin to glow red. The crystals are absorbing my new powers from the demon. As a moment passes the cracks in the crystals seal and they grow and dark cloud inside them. I approach my bowl and pull the bright new red crystal from it and put it around my neck. I enter another room of the cave through a small hole hidden by a rug. I enter the pitch dark room.  
"Illuminare!" A bright white light forms in my hand and slowly floats to the ceiling, filling the room with light. In the room is a small twin sized bed and a dresser. I walk to the dresser and pull out some clothes and lay them on my bed. I put out my arms and cloak lifts off my body and levitates behind me. I put on the clothes and grab the robe. I open the bottom drawer of my dresser and pull from it a leather satchel. I let go of the robe which just hangs in the air beside me. I put the satchel over my left shoulder, leaving it on my right hip. I open the bag and pull from it a wooden box. I open the box and pull a cigarette from it, then I replace the box in the satchel and strap it shut. I place the cigarette in the flame of a nearby candle and take a long drag of it as I leave the cave and park in ruin.

A/N sorry for a late update, my mental problems were acting up. -.-


	10. Chapter 10 (The Dream)

Chapter Ten

Devon's POV

I walk up the hill leaving the park, I look at the ground that has flowers, and just next to it a line, leading around the park in a circle. All the ground and life past the line is barren and dead, burnt and broken. I put my cigarette butt in a small case and put it in my satchel.

"Abscondita" my cloak and satchel disappear from me, hidden from everyone's eyes, my normal clothes left visible. I walk down the side of a long street, leading to the nearest city.

Mariah's POV

I lay in a small den, reliving the moments I witnessed. The man in black, and the two figures in white, but the most terrifying thing was the explosion of light I saw as I ran from the park, it destroyed everything. Also the dead bodies that littered the park as I ran. I curl up into a tight ball to keep me warm in the den I dug. I close my eyes, and try to sleep.

(The Dream)

Mariah's POV

I open my eyes to find myself standing on the top of the building, I feel as tho I'm not myself. I look down to notice Devon walking down a street in the rain. I hear a noise behind me and turn around. I see the two figures in white as before, I try to scream but nothing comes out, I try to move but I am stuck.

"We are not here to hurt you Mariah, we've come to give you a gift. The prophecy must be fulfilled. Stay calm as we give it to you." The woman speaks and puts out her arm and opens her hand. A spinning ball of gold and white light appears in her hand and she begins to put it on my chest. The ball breaks into streams, going into seven points on my spine. It finishes and my eyes close.

A/N what do you guys think so far, I want details. :3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mariah's POV

I wake up with a jolt, I open my eyes quickly and look around. I'm still laying in the fort I dug. I get up and stretch my legs. I walk out of the den and the sunlight hits me, I feel it's warmth being absorbed, my heart beating faster than normal. I feel the same seven points on my body swirling with warmth. I look down at my legs.  
"My fur!" I yell and panic, noticing my fur is pure white.  
"I look like Lilly!" I yell.  
"I don't want this!" I yell. I hear a feint voice inside me.  
"What has been given can't be taken back. The prophecy must be fulfilled."  
"What prophecy!" I shout. The voice from inside is silent. I feel my stomach grumble, and sigh.  
"Looks like I'm going to have to go on a hunt." I say, disappointed in myself from the last hunt. Them I remember what... Galileo did to me. I lay down in tears.  
"Why is this happening to me?" I ask.  
"This is a gift, not a curse." I hear the voice say. My stomach fills with extreme warmth and my hunger settles.  
"I must go and so must you." The voice finishes and I feel a presence leave me. My fur shortens and turns back to it's original blonde color. I lay in awe and confusion.

Devon's POV

As I walk down the street I feel something in the air change. A pressure drop, and a bolt of lightning strikes a lamp pole causing the lightbulb to explode, shorting out all the lights in the city. I turn around as I feel a presence. The man in black stands in front of me.  
"You can't be here." I speak.  
"We'll you see Max, I'm not truly here, those peacekeepers have trapped me in some sort of spiritual cage Inside a black hole, all I can do is project my image and consciousness." He replies.  
"Then why are you here?" I ask.  
"I'm here to tell you that your debt to me has been payed, but there are some people downstairs that are very displeased by your actions, the way you betrayed us. We have others, who unlike you are loyal, and they know about you, and they will come for you." The Man is engulfed in blue flames and disappears.  
I stand in silence.  
"I must protect myself."  
I see an abandoned building up the street. I walk up to it and look at it for a moment. My old house, an empty house, my Mom, my Dad, have all since passed, considering I left them to their drinking more than 32 years ago. I take a small dagger with a black blade from my satchel. I hold it in my left hand and with a flick of my wrist the door blows open, the pieces of board covering it shattered. I walk into the house and put my blade away. I take out a jar of salt and begin to create a line running along the walls and windows of the house. I then walk to the middle of the empty living room and set down the jar of salt. I pull out five white candles and set them beside me. I take a piece of chalk and draw a pentagram on the floor, then I circle it with salt. I take the candles and touch my left index finger on each wick, igniting them. I pull a bronze bowl with many dark stains on it, from my satchel. I take my knife and put it on my arm cutting into my flesh, and I let the blood pour into the bowl. As soon as the bowl was filled to the brim my cut healed. I invoke the demon inside me, turning my eyes a blood red. I close my eyes as I feel the fire inside me, so euphoric and powerful. I resist the urge to let it stay and speak.  
"Relinque daemonium!" A dark black smog emits from my mouth and flows into the bowl. I feel the fire die and my eyes relax. I look at the bowl of blood in front of me, containing the demon. The blood bubbling and emitting black steam. I open the leather satchel and pull from it a clear quartz crystal point, it is pure.  
I hold the crystal above the bowl. The crystal begins to glow red and burns my skin. I drop the crystal into the bowl.  
"Contineretur!" I scream. The circle igniting around me in a huge black flames. The blood in the bowl is pulled into the crystal, the sides of the bowl  
crack and the bowl sheds it's bronze color, leaving a clear silver bowl. The flames around me drop, the salt now a circle of sulphur, smoldering yellow.  
The crystal is left at the bottom of the bowl with a dark cloud inside of it. I pick up my knife and some black cord from the satchel. I measure the cord around my neck and cut it at a good length. I hold the dark satin cord above the bowl.  
"You are mine now." I say as it floats up and draws the ends of the cord together, circling and wrapping around the crystal. The new necklace floats and lands around my neck, the sulphur ignites into dark red flames and the vines thought my left arm bump up and I see the blue blood turn grey. The sulphur burns out and blows away as ash. I feel the power of the demon sink in. My deal was finished and now I have the power I need to protect myself. I  
get up and step out of the pentagram. I look at the front door broken open. I pull my black cloak around me and turn into a cloud of black smog and fly out the door into the sky.

Mariah's POV

I look up at the sky as I walk through the thick forest next to the city. The sky is dark and I see a cloud of black floating above a building. I look back down the path and walk slowly through the unknown territory, I hear sticks breaking around me.  
"Hello pretty." I hear a voice say in a low and devilish tone. Four wolves come out from the bushes. Two with dark brown fur, one with black, and another with grey fur being the biggest.  
"Our scout, Dart saw you start to head into our territory, what is it you want here?" The Grey wolf asks.  
"I'm just passing through, I'm heading towards a park where my sisters are. I don't mean any harm or to cause any disturbance." I say.  
"A likely story. But it's suspicious that an alpha from the south would come north." The black wolf says.  
"Dart has a point sir." Both the dark brown wolves say in unison.  
"Well I guess you can travel through our territory as long as Dart over here can watch you as you're here." The grey wolf says and the black wolf Dart steps forward.  
"I'll make sure to watch her Sir." He says and stands beside me.  
"Let me show you around." Dart says as he walks north and I follow him.

Devon's POV

I appear in front of the cave in the middle of the barren park ground. I walk inside to the cave, the crystals red and glowing hot. I enter and walk to the back. I come to a desk and pull open a drawer on the bottom left side. Inside is a small wooden box. I open the empty box, the inside walls mirrors. I take the blue crystal from inside it, and pull the demon crystal off my neck, causing my dark cloak to disintegrate. I feel the power leave me, but my left arm has been empowered. I put the demon crystal in the silver box and close the box to conceal and block it's power. I put the silver box in my satchel and take a deep breath while holding the blue crystal, protected from the dark energies. I know as soon as I put it on will come extreme pain as it purifies me, and turns me into a new form. I slowly put the crystal around my neck and fall to the ground, the blue energies chasing the dark ones in my veins through my body. I see the dark energies absorb themselves into my ring. The blue energy releases it's pursuit and travels through my body to my heart chakra, igniting it and pushes its energies through me everywhere, my eyes grow heavy and I feel myself slip away.

A/N okay so chapter eleven. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Mariah's POV

Dart and I walk through a crack in the mountains, enter a huge caldera where the pack lives. There are many dens in the walls of the caldera, and a small lake to the right. There is one den that stands out tho. There is a entrance across the lake. Small columns exist for wolves to walk on over the water. The entrance is covered by huge vines and leaves. As we walks towards a den next to the largest we pass a group of pups playing around in the dirt. It reminds me off the old days at Jasper. Not like here in Colorado when I was relocated here as a small child. Dart nudges my arm and I look at him.  
"Uhh. You'll be staying with me I guess." He talks nervously and points at the den, then looks at me.  
"I'm sorry, but the leader wants me to watch you, to make sure nothing happens. I'm going to have to stay by your side." He says. I nod in agreement as being an Alpha I understand why they want to watch me. I walk into the den which is a decent size, and lay down in one of the corners. I lay my head down on my paws and then quickly pick it up.  
"My paws!" I whisper to myself. They have turned completely white.

Devon's POV

I wake on the dust covered floor of the cave. I slowly get up on my four legs.  
"Yes!" I yell "It worked!" I look at myself back in wolf form. I look around the cave and see, the silver box open on the floor. I feel a burning feeling on my chest. I look down to see a dark black tuff of fur has grown on my chest, and a stripe of black fur goes down my back.  
I step back from the back slowly with my mouth open.  
"The demon, it, bonded with me... But why? That gives the person all it's power and destroys it's consciousness." I see a black sigil around me I try to walk out of the circle of salt I made, and I can't.  
"Wait... The salt was destroyed." I look around to see a dark figure in the shadows.  
"Looks like you've caught on." I hear a feminine voice from the shadows.  
"Don't try and use any of your demon powers on me, you wouldn't be able to, I put a key above you as you were passed out." She moves out of the shadows, but not enough to show her face.  
"So who or what are you exactly... I saw you flying over the city and thought I'd pay a visit. Havn't seen a Demon turn itself into a wolf before."  
She ends her sentence and I keep silent.  
"Nothing to say huh?" She asks.  
"You underestimate me, and I'm not what you'd think I am. Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I reply.  
"If you'd just toss me me satchel I could show you." I say.  
"And why should I trust you, your the one with a demon inside you?" She asks.  
"Because I don't want to hurt you." I reply. The girl walks out of the dark, she appears to be in her early twenties and has short blonde hair.  
I see the knife in her hand and the symbol carved on it. I remember the symbol, and the knife. I knew the girl it belonged to.  
"Where did you get that knife." I ask.  
"It was given to me by a friend, but that doesn't concern you, you're the one who is trapped, and the demon I'm sending back to hell." The girl steps towards me and raises the knife. I put out my right arm, using the power of elemental magic and shout a gust of wind from the salt pile. I use the same magic to quickly teleport behind her. I feel my magic drain as she breaks the crystal necklace from around my neck as it falls to the ground. My clothes materialize around me. The girl quickly turns around and pins me up the against the wall with her knife to my neck.  
I look into her eyes and I see her expression change and she lowers the knife.  
"Remember me?" I ask. She looks up at me, grabs me, and kisses me. I feel her kiss me passionately and I begin to kiss back. I put my arms around her and pull her against me. Our tongues pressing against each other. She lets go of me and the kiss and looks deeply into my hazel eyes, her eyes becoming watery.  
"I thought I lost you forever... I always... Wanted to tell you how much you meant to me." She blushes and turns her head. I move my hand to the side of her head and through her hair and kiss her.  
"I always loved you Hannah." I say with my arms around her, she gives me a kiss back.  
"I love you too Max." She replies.

A/N so what you guys thinking about the story so far, eh?


End file.
